Sven Jungsten
'Physical Description' Sven is an old man who is roughly 5 foot 11 inches. He has scraggly grey hair and a scar on his right eye. This scar causes him to have a red eye. He wears simple, grey, cotton clothing and wears a leather belt and has leather gloves, continously worn. 'Personality & Traits' Note: I will not be explaining his personality because it will be revealed in his background below. He is quite an eccentric man, and forgets things very easily. He gets into arguments quickly and always uses his background and age to give out to others eg. " I have commanded more armies than you have blinked! ". He is a nice person, and is always willing to meet others. He will assert his authority where needed and will scold anyone who he finds annoying, rude, or stupid. His mind is going, and is not the smartest of people in his current state. 'Abilities & Skills' He is a great leader, and is cool under pressure. He knows how to fight, and he knows how to trade well. He cannot run because of his old age, and only rarely walks. He is mainly bent over, walking slowly. He is smart, and knows where to fight, and where to run away. He is not strong, but was in his younger days. 'Early Life' At the time of Svens birth, his country was in the middle of a civil war that had been going on for the past 100 years. He was born into a poor family, who had no children other than Sven. His father was a soldier, and his mother was a farmer. This was because, at the time, if you did not live in the main city of your province, you only had those two options. Sven was taught how to fight at an early age and came on to become part of the childrens army. He left his mother and only rarely saw his father before battle. The childrens army was brutal, they were a mixed group of 5-16 year olds who fought against men four times their age. He left the group at the age of 15 and became a rogue fighter for about three years. 'Adulthood' When he came back after being gone for three years, his province was in ruins. The only people left were the farmers on outer villages and the few soldiers left to protect them. He couldn't believe it. He then went to his home village where, luckily, his parents were still alive. He made plans to keep the rest of the people of his province safe. He got the remaining people and built a stronghold where they were kept safe. He began making new plans to get the rest of his province back. He made an army, but abolished the childrens army because he knew what it was like in there. From now on there is not much known about Sven, other than he was a great and brilliant leader. Here are extracts from the books found about Sven: "They(Svens army) came down on us like a hurricane. We had no chance of escape. He (Sven) captured our leader and let us go, because he thought we were no threat. He was right." "Our great leader Sven Jungsten has brought peace to our nation! We are thankful to him." " The great leader Sven Jungsten, has conquered the whole land of Garnea and the whole continent of Deastii." "Long live the great leader Sven Jungsten and his wife and son!" After this we know that Sven was overthrown at the age of 60. He was slashed in the face over his right eye and put in a prison for 20 years until his son, Heger, who was the leader of the rebel group, freed him. He then escaped to ciiya and arrived in Ragnars where he still stays.